


Say Something

by ThreeHeads4Paws



Series: Sherlock SongFic (2014) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Because it made my past self happy, Feels, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, Implied Drug Use, Originally posted on fanfic.net, Originally wrote this in 2014, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHeads4Paws/pseuds/ThreeHeads4Paws
Summary: After Sherlock leaves the wedding he does something he regrets and tries to make a phone call for help.Warnings: Implied drug use.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Sherlock SongFic (2014) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742536
Kudos: 6





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this many years ago and originally posted it on fanfic.net  
> Since joining here I thought that rather than leave it lying around someone on here might enjoy reading it! 
> 
> Song: Say Something by A Great Big World  
> (P.S. I wanted to centre this work on the page but couldn't find a way to do that. If anyone knows could you please let me know in the comments!)

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Sherlock stared at the ceiling, listening to the phone dial over and over and over.  
Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring  
'Pick up, pick up, pick up', he said to no one, his words slurred.  
He was losing concentration on the phone in his hand, slowly dropping it to the floor.  
It was too much, he had known in some part of his magnificent brain, he had known it had been too much.  
His eyes roamed the ceiling of the flat he had shared with John Watson. The memories of the wedding during the day flooded his senses.  
Lilac ties, lilac dresses, lilac flowers.  
The wine, the music, laughter, dancing.  
He never got to dance.  
He wanted to dance.  
Sherlock tried to roll his body to get up but his muscles were not co-operating.

_And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all_

He was feeling too warm.  
Not long ago he was cold. Running up the stairs to the flat. Through the streets of London. Away from the wedding.  
Leaving the wedding early.  
Mrs Hudson.  
Poor Mrs Hudson.  
Tears started to pool in Sherlock's overblown eyes.

The black and white wallpaper began to twist and turn into unimaginable shapes.  
Sherlock turned back to the phone in his hand and begged a voice to come through.  
When the call was unsuccessful he made another and another.  
Each time, it went to voicemail.  
Each time, Sherlock became a little more panicked, a little more scared.  
Shooting pains began in his chest.  
He felt his heart rate increase.  
Please answer.

_I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye_

His breathing became ragged and irregular.  
He needed an answer soon.  
I'm sorry.  
Human error.  
So so so so sorry.  
A tear fell down his cheek.  
The phone dropped from his hand.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you._

John Watson picked up the phone from the sideboard where he had left it while he danced.  
Laughing at a joke, he made to use the camera to remember the night.  
11 Missed Calls: Sherlock Holmes.  
His skin chilled.

He ran up the stairs two at a time to 221B and threw open the door.  
On the floor in front of the sofa, Sherlock lay on his back.  
Rolled-back eyes pointing at the ceiling.  
Convulsing.  
SHERLOCK!

_Say something…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
